Less Than Couple
by tofu.looks
Summary: More Than Bestfriend, Less Than Couple. Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Hubungan kedua nya sebenarnya sangat rumit untuk dijelaskan, tetapi, lebih baik kita menikmati roman picisan antara keduanya daripada berpikir bagaimana hubungan mereka seharusnya. Kedekatan keduanya memang tidak dapat tertandingi!/SEVENTEEN/GS/SOONHOON/FLUFFY/SWEET-FRIENDZONE
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**

Less Than Couple

 **CAST**

Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon (GS)

Seventeen's members

 **Genre**

Romance / Friendship

 **Disclaimer**

Setiap tokoh adalah punya Tuhan dan keluarga mereka masing – masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka saja. Semua alur cerita adalah milik saya (re : yehetohorat794) dan semuanya berdasarkan PENGALAMAN PRIBADI saya.

 **Summary**

 _More Than Bestfriend, Less Than Couple._ Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Hubungan kedua nya sebenarnya sangat rumit untuk dijelaskan, tetapi, lebih baik kita menikmati roman picisan antara keduanya daripada berpikir bagaimana hubungan mereka seharusnya. Kedekatan keduanya memang tidak dapat tertandingi!

.

.

.

"Berhenti menempeli ku, Soonyoung.. Aku sedang serius." Gerutu Jihoon yang sedang berusaha untuk tetap berkutat pada soal soal fisika nya. Dia sangat tertantang untuk menyelesaikan soal sialan ini, entah kenapa. Tapi, si sipit itu mengganggu nya.

Si sipit itu, Kwon Soonyoung.

"Kenapa? Aku kan cuma menempeli mu, tidak mengganggu mu.."

Jihoon mendesis. Tangannya melepas pulpennya sebentar dan langsung menoyor kepala Soonyoung. "Dengan cara menumpukan dagu mu ke lengan ku, itu berarti kau mengganggu ku.. Serius Soonyoung, kau benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan lain? Soal yang diberikan Songsaenim sudah selesai?"

"Sudah dari tadi, kalau mau lihat ya ambil saja.."

Jihoon meliriknya dari sudut matanya, bibir nya sedikit mengerucut. _"Lagi-lagi kalah selangkah"_ prolog Jihoon di dalam hatinya.

Melihat wajah Jihoon yang lucu, Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusak kepala Jihoon.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," kata Soonyoung, lalu dengan luwes malah merangkul Jihoon.

.

.

.

Begitu banyak orang yang melihat seseorang hanya dari yang kelihatan nya.

Ya seperti sekarang ini,

"... Lihat, mereka melakukannya lagi.."

Bisik – bisik memenuhi kelas, beberapa _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk membentuk kelompok itu berbicara dengan suara rendah. Melirik dua orang dengan berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang fokus pada buku yang dihadapannya.

Apa yang salah?

Oh.. Biar ku jelaskan.

Itu adalah pemandangan Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Semua orang memang sudah tau kalau mereka dekat. _Yeah, More than bestfriend, Less than couple._ Sangat dekat. Kali ini apa yang terjadi? Oh, hanya Soonyoung yang dengan lancang menggenggam jari – jari mungil Jihoon, menggenggamnya sampai hampir membentuk kepalan. Dan membiarkan genggaman mereka itu berada di atas meja.

Seakan membiarkan semua orang dikelasnya itu untuk melihat betapa pas nya sela – sela jari Jihoon pada bentuk jari nya.

Mereka berdua membaca buku, ya, Songsaenim memang menyuruh siswanya untuk membaca halaman 186 – 189, kali ini bab 4, Puisi.

Mereka tetap terlihat fokus sambil tetap bergenggaman tangan juga,

"... Sebenarnya sudah _jadian_ atau belum, _'sih?_ "

" ... Sepertinya belum, Jihoon belum memberikan pernyataan apapun."

"... Tapi aneh, maksudku, apakah persahabatan antara _namja_ dan _yeoja_ bisa sedekat itu tanpa memendam perasaan?"

"... Sudah pasti salah satu atau mungkin keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama."

"Ah.. Tidak sabar! Kapan mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan mereka ya?"

Bisikan – bisikan itu disertai lirikan. Lirikan pada Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Oh, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang tertahan.

.

.

.

"Mereka melihat kita.."

Suara Soonyoung memang pelan, tapi Jihoon masih bisa mendengarnya karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Tatapannya tetap terkunci pada buku dihadapannya.

"Iya.."

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Untuk apa? Ya, biarkan saja.." Jihoon menjawab dengan singkat dan padat. Tangannya tergerak untuk membalikkan halamannya.

"Setelah ini disuruh baca puisi, ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Terkadang saat Jihoon serius, dia akan menjadi susah untuk terganggu.

Padahal sebenarnya, Jihoon sangat menyebalkan saat mengganggu.

Begitulah Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, _More than Bestfriend, Less than Couple._ Maksudku, siapa yang menyangka kalau mereka berdua hanyalah teman dekat? Sahabat? Dengan kelakuan mereka yang seperti ini bahkan guru pun menganggap mereka mempunyai hubungan yang lebih.

Kang Songsaenim, Guru Bahasa Inggris. Seo Songsaenim, Guru Seni. Bae Songsaenim, Guru Agama.

Ada beberapa lagi yang tak perlu ku sebutkan.

Bukan hal yang aneh lagi misalnya saat Jihoon disuruh mengerjakan soal no. 12 ke depan oleh Songsaenim, maka Soonyoung akan disuruh mengerjakan yang 13, ke depan—murni kesengajaan guru mereka—Dan semua orang akan memekik kecil tertahan saat melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Kau menulis di kanan, aku di kiri.."

"Tidak mau, kau menulis duluan saja.."

"Karena takut terlihat pendeknya, 'kan.."

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung dengan sinis. Kata – kata Soonyoung memang selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal. Maka dia langsung menarik spidol hitam itu dari tangan Soonyoung dan pergi ke sisi kanan. Menulis disana.

Membiarkan Soonyoung tersenyum geli, dengan langkah kecil dia mengusak gemas kepala Jihoon dan melangkah ke meja guru, dimana ada terletak spidol lain.

Mereka bukannya tidak mendengar bagaimana pekikan tertahan dari beberapa temannya di kelasnya itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, pura – pura tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung. Kelahiran Namyang-ju, 1996. Mempunyai mata yang hanya segaris dan senyum lucu. Siapa yang tidak kenal Soonyoung? Hampir satu sekolah bahkan mengenalnya.

Dia adalah siswa yang lumayan populer. Pertama, karena dia bisa memainkan piano dan menunjukkannya pada promosi ekskul. Kedua, karena dia mempunyai otak yang kelewat encer hingga membuat guru – guru seolah sayang pada nya.

Soonyoung masuk ke Pledis High School pada tahun ke dua. Artinya dia masuk saat semester 1 kelas 2. Mengambil jurusan IPA. Dia adalah pindahan dari Namyang-Ju.

"Kenapa pindah?"

"Ya, karena ingin bersekolah di sini saja.."

Begitulah jawaban Soonyoung saat ditanya Songsaenim kenapa pindah untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia termasuk menarik banyak perhatian, ya, pertama, karena dia tampan. Kedua, ya lagi – lagi karena dia pintar. Yang ke tiga, karena dia _humble_ dan humoris _._

Dia duduk di samping Seokmin. Yang dulu pas kelas satu dikenal akan kekerenannya dan kekalem annya.

Begini kronologisnya.

 _Saat itu, Bae Ji Nae ingin duduk bersama nya, sebenarnya bukan ingin sih, hanya saja saat itu dia tidak mendapatkan bangku yang pas untuk di dudukinya._

" _Hei Seokmin, disamping mu tidak ada yang menempati, kan?"_

 _Seokmin memelototinya, dan satu fakta lagi, se kelas bahkan sudah tau bagaimana aroma tubuh Ji Nae. SANGAT BAU._

 _Maka Seokmin panik, tak sengaja dia melihat seorang namja sedang berjalan ke barisannya. Dia tak mengenal itu siapa tapi dengan lancang malah menarik namja tersebut dan mendudukinya di sampingnya._

" _Tidak ada bangku yang lain, lebih baik kau disini saja.."_

 _Suara Seokmin ketara sekali bahwa dia lega. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Ji Nae, menandakan bahwa Ji Nae tidak bisa duduk di sampingnya._

Ternyata Soonyoung memberi dampak yang _kinda-bad_ pada Seokmin. Ya, Seokmin yang dulu irit bicara malah sekarang jadi susah untuk di hentikan saat berbicara. Seokmin yang minim ekspresi kini berganti dengan Seokmin yang ribut, kelebihan ekspresi dan pandai membuat lelucon.

Jadi ini pengaruh baik, atau buruk?

Oke, kembali pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung adalah anak pertama dan terakhir, Anak satu-satu nya. Dia pernah bercerita pada Jihoon kalau orang tua nya harus sabar dulu selama 7 tahun untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Jadi, dia sangat di sayangi orang tua nya. Hanya saja, orang tua nya tidak terlalu memanjakannya sehingga dia tumbuh menjadi anak laki – laki yang mandiri.

Soonyoung juga adalah seorang yang kritis, cara berpikirnya. Terkadang dia sangat pandai dalam menganalisa dan juga pandai dalam berpendapat. Dia mempunyai jalan pikir yang berbeda. Tapi jika dia sedang mengantuk ataupun malas, maka tak peduli, dia akan menutup matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela samping tempat duduknya, dan tidur dengan mulut dibiarkan terbuka. Sekelas sudah tau _habbit_ nya yang ini.

Jika berbicara tentang Soonyoung, maka yang terpikirkan selain dirinya adalah.. Lee Jihoon.

Eksistensi nya memang belum terlalu populer di Pledis, sekolahnya tercinta.

Tapi kalau kau bertanya pada siswa tingkat akhir, mereka pasti tau siapa itu Jihoon.

Gadis dengan paras juga tubuh yang mungil ini sering kali di ejek pendek dan 'bocah'. Itu juga karena Jihoon sering meminjam setelan olah raga adik nya yang juga menjadi adik kelasnya. Lee JiHee.

Karena paras nya yang memang dasarnya menggemaskan dan juga tubuhnya yang kecil, dia sering kali di ejek sebagai "anak kelas 1" ataupun "anak SD" oleh teman – teman sekelasnya. Bahkan adik tingkatnya tak pernah ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kak' ataupun 'Sunbae'.

Jihoon adalah anak yang ceria. Ceria jika dia sedang tidak punya sesuatu untuk dipikirkan. Dia suka menyanyikan Opening Song Tayo si Bis Kecil. Jika kalian tau maka kalian adalah yang terbaik. Itu membuatnya terkadang di panggil dengan sebutan "Hai Tayo" ataupun "Tayo"

Jihoon termasuk orang yang ditakuti saat pelajaran dimulai. Karena dia cepat dalam mengerti dan mengingat. Menjadikan Jisoo, si juara kelas terkadang kewalahan untuk berebut giliran quiz saat Fisika, Kimia ataupun Biologi.

Tapi, terkadang ada saatnya Jihoon benar-benar malas hingga tertidur. Dan Soonyoung akan menjadi seorang yang satu – satunya berhasil membangunkannya.

Dia bukannya orang yang terlahir dengan otak yang sangat encer seperti Soonyoung. Dia hanya gadis dengan kemauan yang keras untuk belajar hingga menjadikan otaknya lebih cepat saat bekerja memproses sesuatu.

Gadis ini sangat menyukai oreo, chocopie dan susu coklat. Jika kalian ingin membujuknya, mungkin dengan membawa salah satu makanan kesukaannya akan menjadikan rencana kalian berjalan dengan sempurna.

Tempat duduknya adalah tepat di belakang Soonyoung. Tapi terkadang dia pindah ke samping Soonyoung dengan cara menyuruh Seokmin pindah ke tempat duduknya saat dia tidak membawa kacamata. Dia mempunyai masalah dengan matanya.

Seokmin, Soonyoung dan Jihoon adalah tiga sekawan yang selalu kemana – mana bersama. Akan aneh saat melihat Seokmin dan Soonyoung berkeliaran tanpa Jihoon, ataupun saat Jihoon berkeliaran sendirian.

Tapi jika Jihoon hanya berkeliaran dengan Soonyoung, itu sudah sering terjadi.

.

.

.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung itu sangat dekat sekali. Sangat dekat,

Mereka sering melakukan _skinship_ yang terlihat lucu di depan teman – teman sekelasnya.

Memegang tangan, merangkul, mengusap pipi, bahkan saat bertengkar pun mereka terlihat lucu di mata teman – teman mereka.

Seperti saat itu,

" _Tak bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan lain selain mengganggu ku, Jihoon-ah? Kau tidak tau bagaimana sulitnya aku untuk menaikkan rank ku?" Gerutu Soonyoung sambil terus memainkan game moba analog nya di hp nya._

 _Jadi bisa disimpulkan, bukan hanya Soonyoung yang senang mengganggu, Jihoon juga._

" _Tidaak.. Tadi kau sudah mengganggu ku, 'kan? Jadi, ini waktunya aku untuk mengganggu mu.." Ucap Jihoon riang sambil terus mengobok – obok perut Soonyoung yang masih dilapisi kemeja sekolahnya. Tangan Jihoon dengan luwesnya menyubit pelan dan lembut gumpalan daging—perut—Soonyoung itu_

" _Jihoon.." Gumam Soonyoung kesal, itu karena Jihoon berhasil membuatnya menghancurkan fokusnya dan menjadikannya 'mati' dalam pertempurannya. Matanya menatap mata Jihoon, tapi tangannya menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang berada di depan perutnya._

" _Kau menyebalkan sekali.." Ucap Soonyoung pelan._

 _Jihoon tertawa kecil, senyumnya melebar di hadapan Soonyoung. Menjadikan Soonyoung ikut tersenyum geli dan menggenggam tangan Jihoon terus sepanjang game berlangsung._

Jadi, dua – duanya sama sama menyebalkan, 'kan?

... Dan lucu?

Ya.. Apa yang kalian rasakan sama dengan yang teman – teman sekelas mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Fresh.. Bikinnya Cuma 2 jam. Dan memang bener bener true story. Yang aku alamin sekarang wkwk.. oiya keberatan ga chap chap ke dpannya aku selingin dengan curhat dan sesi 'minta pendapat'? wkwk aku bingung bgt soalnya sama yg aku hadapin ini. Ok pls review supanya aku lanjut trs wkwkwkk ok byeee..**


	2. Happy Birthday(1)

**TITLE**

 _ **Happy Birthday? (1)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **..**

 _ **Lee Jihoon (GS)**_

 _ **Kwon Soonyoung**_

 _ **Lee Seokmin**_

 _ **Boo Seungkwan (GS)**_

 _ **Etc..**_

 _ **.**_

 **GENRE**

 **...**

 _ **Romance/Friendship/Fluffy/Lil-bit hurty**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Pagi ini Jihoon lebih bersemangat. Wajahnya sangat berseri dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Matanya terus melengkung seakan memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa dia sedang gembira.

Kenapa?

Hari ini, 22 November.

Jadi, tebak ini hari apa?

Ini adalah ulang tahun Jihoon. Yang ke 17 nya. Dan tentu saja Jihoon mengharapkan sesuatu untuk hari ini. Apalagi dari sahabat – sahabatnya. Ya seperti, Seokmin, Seungkwan dan... Soonyoung.

Ahh.. Memikirkannya saja dia sudah merasa penasaran.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:30, maka, Jihoon langsung bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jihoon – ah!"

"Wuah, si kecil ini sudah 17 sekarang ya.."

Jihoon memasang senyum manis nya. Wuah, teman – teman sekelasnya juga mengingatnya!

" _Gomawo, Chingu-deul.."_

Jihoon berujar dengan manis sambil mengeluarkan eye – smile terbaiknya. Yang bahkan membuat semua orang di depannya merasa gemas sendiri.

"Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka kau sudah 17 tahun, Ji.. Kelihatannya masih 11"

"Bukan! 9 tahun!"

Jihoon memasang senyum geli nya. Omong – omong baru kali ini dia menerima kalau dia dibilang seperti anak kecil.

Setelah berbicara kecil, Jihoon kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Jihoon mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat dua bangku di depannya kosong. Dan di kanannya juga kosong. Jadi, kenapa sahabat – sahabatnya itu belum datang?

Pucuk di cinta, ulat pun tiba,

Itu Seokmin, datang dengan wajah cemberut.

" _Waeyo?"_

Seokmin menggeleng, "Kang Songsaenim tadi menegurku karena aku memarkirkan motorku di depan pintu sekolah."

"Itu kan wajar.. Lagipula, bukankah ada tempat parkir khusus bagi kendaraan siswa?"

"Iya ada..." Seokmin menghadap Jihoon, "..Tapi, tempat parkirnya sudah penuh!"

Jihoon mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya. "Eh Seokmin – ah.. Soonyoung belum datang ya?"

Seokmin mengedikkan bahunya. Tapi kepalanya melenggok ke jendela, jendela yang langsung menghadap ke pintu gedung.

"Oh.. Itu dia.."

Seketika Jihoon mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"..Bersama Seungkwan."

Dan ya, Jihoon merasa badmood seketika.

.

.

.

"Keluarkan buku kalian. Buka halaman 276 dan kerjakan. Jam istirahat sudah harus ada di atas meja Songsaenim. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

Jihoon berucap dengan malas sebenarnya. Dia merasa kesal dengan alasan yang lumayan aneh.

Pertama, Karena melihat Seungkwan dan Soonyoung berjalan bersama saat memasuki kelas. Jihoon bukan cemburu, hanya kesal. Ingat! Hanya kesal.

Kedua, karena sahabat – sahabatnya itu sama sekali belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Apakah mereka lupa?

Ketiga, karena banyaknya soal yang disuruh kerjakan oleh Songsaenim.

Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Tangannya mengoprasikan pensilnya untuk menulis abstrak.

"Jihoon – ah.."

"Eum.."

Bahkan saat Soonyoung yang memanggil pun, dia tetap merasakan kesal.

"Yang nomor 2, yang diketahui fenotip homozigotnya 75% sudah steril semua ya?"

Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya. Matanya tetap tertuju di bawah. Ke kertas yang menjadi tulis – tulisannya.

"Entahlah.."

"Jihoon – ah.."

"Eum.."

"Jihoon.."

"Eumm.."

"Jihoon-ie.."

"Argh! _Waeyo Kwon Soonyoung!?"_ Jihoon menjawab dengan kesal, wajahnya dia angkat dan..

 **DEG... DEG...**

Dia tidak tahu bahwa Soonyoung sudah memutar bangkunya dan duduk di depannya. Menghadapnya. Dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat.

Soonyoung di depannya tertawa kecil. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit pipi Jihoon kecil.

"Kau kenapa, 'sih?"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. _"Sebenarnya karena dirimu, Soonyoung jelek!"_ Monolog Jihoon di dalam hati.

"Apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

Soonyoung berpikir sebentar.

"Hari senin?"

Dan ya, keadaan mood Jihoon semakin parah. Bahkan semakin buruk.

.

.

.

Mood Jihoon semakin parah. Bahkan melebihi mood swing nya saat dia sedang haid. Jihoon merasa sedih, kecewa, sangat marah. Untuk alasan yang sepertinya sangat sepele. Soonyoung yang melupakan hari lahirnya.

Jihoon benar – benar merasa sedih dan kecewa. Matanya hanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela dengan telapak tangannya menopang dagu dan bertumpu pada sikunya. Dia merasa ingin menangis sekeras – kerasnya. Dan, sebenarnya, hal seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Jihoon yang ingin menangis sangat jarang terjadi.

Perlahan mata Jihoon menjadi berlinang. Matanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Entah apa yang di perhatikannya.

"Jihoon – ah.."

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, yaitu asal suara.

Itu Soonyoung. Dengan wajah serius yang Jihoon akui sangat tampan.

Tapi, melihat wajahnya malah membuatnya semakin ingin menangis lagi.

Merasa tak sanggup, Jihoon meloloskan setetes air matanya dan jatuh bebas melalui pipinya.

"Jihoon? Waeyo?"

Suara Soonyoung terdengar khawatir dan Jihoon merasa semakin ingin menangis. Maka dia melepas kancingan gorden yang memang dikhususkan untuk jendela kelas yang berada tepat disampingnya. Dan memasukkan dirinya ke balik gorden itu. Menjadikannya tertutup dan tak bisa melihat Soonyoung lagi. Jihoon tetap di tempatnya, tapi kini tertutupi.

"Jihoon – ah? Gwaenchanna?"

Kembali, Jihoon meloloskan butir – butir air matanya. Kini tanpa merasa malu. Semuanya jatuh dengan bebas. Tapi, Jihoon tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia hanya diam menahan isakannya.

 **SRET..**

Gorden itu sudah akan terangkat, tapi Jihoon dengan cepat menariknya kembali hingga melingkupi tubuhnya lagi. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Soonyoung.

"Jihoon, kau kenapa?"

Jihoon ingin menjawab bahwa dia tak apa, tapi jika dia membuka mulutnya, maka isakannya akan terdengar jelas. Maka dia hanya diam, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung.

Isakan tertahan dan air mata terus mengalir. Dan Jihoon merasa agak lega setelah mengeluarkannya. Setelah yakin pertahanannya sudah kuat, dia menghapus air matanya, dan mengusap matanya.

Dia sedikit berdehem, untuk menenangkan tenggorokannya.

Tapi ternyata, dehemannya membuat gordennya itu terbuka sedikit dengan tarikan dari seseorang.

Wajah Soonyoung mengintip dari sana, dan matanya menatap tepat ke mata Jihoon yang sembab.

Jihoon hanya diam kala itu, menatap balik Soonyoung dengan lesu. Dan Soonyoung malah ikut menyampirkan ujung gorden itu ke punggungnya. Dengan kata lain, ikut menyembunyikan diri di dalam gorden itu.

"Kau menangis?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

Telapak tangan yang besar itu menindih punggung tangan Jihoon. Memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman padanya. Soonyoung memberikan senyuman hangatnya dan diselingi dengan usapan hangat juga pada punggung tangannya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak.."

"Beneran?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Lalu dengan pelan menidurkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya.

"Beneran tidak ada masalah?"

Jihoon mengangguk lagi, matanya menatap Soonyoung meskipun masih dalam posisi tiduran. Posisinya memang sedang menghadap kanan.

Jihoon bisa melihat senyuman Soonyoung, lalu dengan jantung berdegup kencang, merasakan usapan Soonyoung pada pipinya.

Soonyoung mengusap pipinya. Memberikan rasa nyaman dan tenang.

Jihoon menutup matanya. Dia merasa nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Hingga dia ingin tertidur, tapi dia menahannya.

Jari – jari Soonyoung mengusap dengan sangat lembut, lalu dengan pelan mengarah pada sudut bibirnya, dan kembali pada pipinya.

"Jihoon – ah.."

"Eum?"

"Tidak mungkin kau menangis tanpa sebab."

Jihoon membuka matanya. Lalu mengangkat dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya langsung menghadap Soonyoung. Begitu juga matanya yang bertatapan dengan Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak menangis.."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Ji.." Soonyoung menanggapi sambil menoel hidung Jihoon iseng. Yang membuat Soonyoung mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Jihoon.

"...Kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali menatap Soonyoung.

Dan Soonyoung malah mengangkat tangannya dan memegang pipi kanan Jihoon. Mengusapnya pelan.

Membuat Jihoon semakin sulit untuk bernafas.

"Aku cuma merasa.."

"Merasa?"

"...Kesepian."

" _Iya, aku merasa kesepian. Aku mendapat segala ucapan ulang tahun dari banyak orang. Aku merasa senang, tapi juga merasa sepi. Karena kau tidak melakukannya."_ Jihoon melanjutkannya dalam hati.

"Kesepian? Ada kami, 'kok.."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Soon.." Jihoon menjawab sambil melepaskan pegangan Soonyoung pada pipinya. Lalu kembali menidurkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya.

"Soonyoung – ah.."

"Hm?"

"Hari ini... hari apa?"

"Hari senin, 'kan?"

Jihoon menorehkan senyum palsunya. Menganggukan kepalanya sebelum meloloskan kembali setetes air matanya. Dan ya, Soonyoung menghapusnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Keadaan mood Jihoon semakin buruk setelah dia menangis. Tak ada senyum yang di tampakkannya. Hanya alis yang menjungkit dengan bibir datar. Sebenarnya, Jihoon yang datar sering ditemui, tetapi untuk hal ini, entah kenapa Jihoon terlihat semakin suram.

Matanya melihat Soonyoung dan Dokyeom yang duduk di depannya. Lalu menatap langit – langit. Lalu menatap Seungkwan disampingnya, lalu menatap langit – langit lagi.

Dia sudah tak berminat lagi mengikuti pelajaran. Jadi dia hanya menatap sang guru di depan yang sedang menjelaskan dengan malas – malasan.

"Jihoon – ah, kau kenapa?"

Jihoon melirik Seungkwan sekilas, lalu menatap kembali ke depan. "Tidak apa – apa.."

.

.

.

"Jihoon – ah, selamat ulang tahun, ya.."

Jihoon memaksakan senyumnya, dia menjabat uluran tangan dari Taehyung dan Jimin. Anak kelas sebelah yang sengaja datang hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Jihoon.

Ini sudah bel pulang sekolah dan Jihoon benar – benar ingin pulang karena moodnya yang sangat jatuh.

"Terimakasih Tae, Jimin.."

Taehyung dan Jimin memberi senyuman bangga nya. "Kami pulang dulu, ya.." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengusak kepala Jihoon. Setelah melakukannya, Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Jihoon, Seungkwan, Soonyoung—dengan tatapan anehnya— dan Seokmin. Oh! Jangan lupakan Yuna yang masih membereskan bukunya di ujung kelas.

"Jihoon – ah, kau ulang tahun hari ini?"

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Itu Seungkwan.

Jihoon mengangguk malas sebelum membereskan kembali barang – barangnya.

"Aku tetap tak percaya, coba kemarikan kartu pelajar mu! Tidak mungkin kau ulang tahun hari ini." Itu suara Seokmin dengan nada gurau.

Jihoon memberikan senyum sinisnya lalu tertawa sinis. Dan tanpa sengaja, matanya bertemu dengan mata Soonyoung.

"Kau ulang tahun hari ini?" Soonyoung membuka suaranya.

Jihoon menatapnya dengan tatapan kesalnya, lalu mengangguk kilas sebelum kembali fokus kepada barang – barangnya.

"Seungkwan – ah, ayo temani aku kebawah. Mengembalikan sapu ini ke kelas sebelah."

"Ayo.."

Dan sekarang tinggal Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Yuna yang masih betah di ujung kelas.

"Beneran? Kau ulang tahun hari ini?"

Jihoon menatapnya malas, "Berhenti Soonyung, jangan membuatku ingin menangis lagi.."

— **GREPP,** Jihoon merasakan pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat.

"Kau mau apa, Jihoon.. Katakan."

Mendapat perkataan seperti itu, Jihoon mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya. Matanya yang kembali berair itu menatap mata Soonyoung langsung dan tepat. Menusuk ke dalam hati terdalam Soonyoung.

"...Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian sengaja melakukan ini atau tidak. Tapi aku mau mengatakan suatu hal, Soonyoung. Aku tidak menginginkan apa – apa dari Seungkwan, dari Seokmin, ataupun dari mu sekalipun. Aku hanya ingin kalian mengingat dan mengucapkan nya padaku. Aku tidak butuh hadiah dari kalian."

Jihoon mengatakannya dengan lembut tapi juga dengan penuh penekanan, yang membuat Soonyoung memutari mejanya dan langsung berdiri di depannya.

Mereka berhadapan. Dengan tinggi yang berbeda membuat Jihoon harus mendongak demi menatap mata Soonyoung. Matanya berlinang. Berair. Dan Soonyoung malah dengan berani menatapnya.

Jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter, karena Soonyoung menghapus jarak mereka.

" _I feel sorry.."_

— **GREP**

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah diluar perkiraan Jihoon. Dirinya ditarik ke dalam pelukan Soonyoung. Dengan kepala yang benar – benar lengket pada dada kiri Soonyoung. Jantung berdegup sangat kencang hingga terasa ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

Semuanya terasa hangat. Pelukan Soonyoung memang sangat nyaman.

Tapi keras kepala Jihoon menghancurkan segalanya. Dia mendorong dada tegap Soonyoung, lalu kembali menatap Soonyoung.

"Kau memang sudah seharusnya merasakan hal itu."

Setelahnya, Jihoon berjalan meninggalkan Soonyoung.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

 **INI FRESH MANNN... Ini memang baru aja kejadian samaku, dan bener – bener, apa yang aku tulis, beneran terjadi sama ku. Tepatnya pada tanggal 26 Februari lalu, Saat aku ulang tahun.**

 **And apakah aku bisa minta pendapat kalian?**

 **Apakah cara ku itu benar? Meninggalkannya begitu saja? HEHE.**

 **And chap depan mungkin bukan lanjutan chap ini(?) aku mau buat ini sebagai series, tapi tidak berurutan. Maybe, untuk chap 3 nanti, aku akan melanjutkan "Happy Birthday?" ini..**

 **Oh iya, apakah aku terlalu childish untuk melakukan hal seperti itu? Karena jujur, ada suatu hal yang membuatku menyesal melakukan hal itu LOL h3h3..**

 **Ok ya, tunggu chap selanjutnya! Keep Review yaa**

 **(p.s : Sebenarnya aku adalah anak tahap akhir SMA,** _ **I mean**_ **, aku sudah kelas 3 saat ini, dan sedang menunggu untuk giliran uji (UNBK), jadi ya, karena sekarang aku punya waktu (kami dikasih libur 1 mingguan) utuk melanjutkan ini, maka ku lanjutkan)**

 **(p.s.s : Aku adalah seorang gadis yang yaa, sedang merasakan hal ini, jadi ya, tolong beri nasihat dan masukan yaa.. Tentang tulisanku juga, tolong di kritik yaa.."**


	3. Happy Birthday (2)

**Title**

 **Less than Couple**

 **Pair**

 **SoonHoon**

 **Warning**

 **Lil' bit hurt/fluffy ends/**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ini sudah 4 hari berlalu dari saat Jihoon berulang tahun kemarin. Mereka sepertinya memang benar – benar melupakan hari terpenting Jihoon itu. Tapi apa yang bisa Jihoon perbuat?

Dia hanya menerima ucapan ulang tahun yang bahkan sangat telat dengan cengiran khas mereka.

"Umm.. Jihoon – ah.."

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang baru saja memanggil. "Heum?"

"Aku baru saja belanja online, ibu ku tidak mendukungku saat belanja online seperti itu, jadi, aku buat alamat pengiriman nya alamat rumahmu. Bisa kau jaga, sebentar?"

Jihoon menyeritkan dahi nya sebentar sebelum mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah."

"Jihoon – ah! Ayo kesini, kita diskusikan bahan praktek kita nanti," Seseorang kembali memanggil Jihoon, Jihoon mengangguk pada Kihyun sebelum mengemasi barangnya—untuk pindah ke bangku Kihyun—. Tapi tangan Soonyoung tiba – tiba mencekalnya, Soonyoung menatapnya, tepat di mata.

"Kau belum bilang ke Songsaenim kalau kau ingin pindah kelompok ke kelompok ku?"

Jihoon memasang senyum bersalahnya, "Maaf Soon, kali ini kita tidak sekelompok, ya? Sebenarnya aku belum bilang pada Park Songsaenim, aku takut. Lagipula, Kihyun kekurangan anggota wanita, Soon, lebih baik aku disana, ya?"

Soonyoung menatapnya tajam, "Disana laki – laki semua kecuali kalian berdua. Kau tidak akan nyaman, lebih baik kau sekarang pindah ke kelompok ku."

Jihoon menggeleng kecil, "Aku sudah berjanji pada Kihyun, Soon."

Soonyoung mendecih kecil sebelum menghempaskan tangan Jihoon yang tadi di cengkramnya. Lalu berjalan kembali ke kelompoknya. Melihat reaksi Soonyoung, tentu Jihoon kecewa. Tapi dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya pada arah dimana Kihyun berada, lalu duduk tepat di sebelah Jooheon.

Dia melirik ke arah Soonyoung yang kini sedang tertawa – tawa bersama Seokmin dan Seungkwan. Okay, Jihoon merasa cemburu.

Argh, dia harus minta maaf nanti pada Kwon Soonyoung.

..

..

...

"Seokmin – ah.."

Laki – laki di depannya hanya diam dan hening, tetap bicara dengan Soonyoung yang di sebelahnya. Jihoon memanggil sekali lagi,

"Seokmin!"

Laki – laki itu kemudian hanya melirik Jihoon sebelum berbicara lagi dengan Soonyoung. Jihoon merasa sebal seketika, apa Seokmin baru saja mengacuhkan nya?

"Yak Soonyoung – ah."

Merasa kesal dengan Seokmin, Jihoon memanggil Soonyoung dengan tak sabaran sambil menggoyang – goyangkan sandaran duduk Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung meliriknya, tapi bukan lirikan biasa, ini cenderung tajam dan... sinis?

Ada apa dengannya dan Seokmin?

"Soonyoung.." Jihoon mencicit karena takut, bibir bawahnya ia gigiti takut begitu menerima lirikan yang lebih tajam dari Seokmin.

"Apa?" Suara dingin Seokmin membuatnya terkejut, Jihoon menatapnya tak percaya. Dia memang mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan Soonyoung, tapi kenapa Seokmin juga berlaku dingin dengannya?

"Kalian... kenapa?"

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu?" Kali ini Soonyoung yang berbicara dengan sarkastik. Jihoon semakin merasa sedih, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kedua sahabat baik nya ini?

"Apa aku berbuat salah? Kalian bisa mengatakannya padaku."

"Oh kau tidak berbuat salah. Kau kan tidak pernah salah." Kali ini Seokmin yang membalasnya. Jihoon bisa merasa matanya berembun, dia tak suka jika berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Apa ini karena aku tidak sekelompok dengan kalian? Kalau karena itu aku akan pind—"

"—Tidak perlu lagi, kami juga sudah tak peduli lagi kau bergabung dan dekat dengan siapa. Dasar penganut simbiosis parasitisme. Datang jika butuh, pergi saat kenyang."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, lalu air mata yang di tahan – tahannya jatuh bebas melalui pipinya. Apa yang baru saja Soonyoung katakan? Parasit? Jadi, mereka selama ini menganggapnya begitu?

Kedua lelaki itu lalu berbalik, membiarkan Jihoon mengeluarkan air matanya lebih lagi, Jihoon mendadak senggugukan sambil mengusap lalu air matanya. Dia melirik Seungkwan yang sibuk pada tugas nya.

"Seungkwan – ah.."

Seungkwan tetap mengacuhkannya, dia sibuk menulis di bukunya. Membuat Jihoon kembali membiarkan air matanya jatuh dengan menorehkan senyuman mirisnya.

"Bahkan kau juga."

..

..

.

Jihoon tak mengerti kenapa Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Seungkwan bisa semarah ini pada nya. Dia hanya pindah kelompok, bukan pindah tempat duduk ataupun pindah kelas. Lagipula ini bukan kemauannya, ini kemauan Park Songsaenim yang ingin menambahkan wanita ke dalam kelompok Kihyun yang memang saat itu hanya Kihyun sendiri wanita.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, BooSeokSoon benar – benar mengacuhkannya, menganggapnya tak ada, dia bahkan kini berjalan sendiri ke kantin, tak seperti biasanya.

Jihoon membeli beberapa cemilan, sebelum kembali berjalan ke kelasnya, sesampainya di kelasnya, dia mengerutkan alis saat mendapati ada Eunha duduk di tempat duduknya, Soonyoung di tempat duduk Seungkwan—di samping Eunha—dan Seokmin di tempat duduknya sendiri dengan Seungkwan yang duduk di bangku Soonyoung.

Melihat Eunha duduk disana dan mendapat perhatian lebih dari Soonyoung—contohnya di bantu merapikan poni—tentu saja membuat Jihoon naik pitam. Dia dengan geram berjalan ke tempat mereka, lalu berdiri tepat di samping Soonyoung, tapi matanya menatap tepat pada Eunha.

"Eunha – ya, bisakah kau kembali ke tempat duduk mu? Aku ingin duduk."

 **Jihoon P.o.V**

Eunha sepertinya langsung sadar begitu aku berucap begitu. Dia langsung memegang pegangan tasnya dan ingin beranjak dari tempat duduk ku. Tapi Soonyoung malah menahannya dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangan Eunha. Di depan ku.

Aku kini menatap Soonyoung geram. "Kenapa?" Suara ku begitu rendah, menandakan bahwa aku memang sedang sangat marah.

"Kau bisa menempati tempat duduk Eunha."

"Kenapa harus? Aku ingin duduk di tempat ku!"

Seokmin tertawa kecil, tapi entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sinis di telinga ku, "Tadi kau bersikeras tidak sekelompok dengan kami, sekarang kau bersikeras duduk dengan kami. Kenapa? Kesulitan mencari inang baru?"

Jihoon menatap Seokmin kecewa. Bagaimana bisa Seokmin, seseorang yang sangat Jihoon percaya, berkata seperti itu padanya?

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin duduk di bangku ku sendiri." Setiap kata nya kuberi penekanan yang sangat mencekam. Tak peduli kini Soonyoung sudah berdiri, menunduk demi menatapku. Aku membalas tatapannya, tatapannya sungguh begitu tajam, hingga membuatku sesak dan berembun.

"Kau duduk lah di tempat Eunha. Kami ingin bersama Eunha, bukan dengan mu."

— **END—**

Pernyataan Soonyoung itu cukup membuat Jihoon terdiam dengan setetes air mata yang tiba – tiba meluncur bebas melalui pipi kirinya. Dia menatap Soonyoung kecewa sebelum merampas tasnya lalu berjalan ke meja Eunha sebelum duduk disana dan menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lengannya yang ia lipat. Dia menangis keras tanpa suara, dengan tangan Daniel yang tau – tau sudah berada di atas kepalanya, mengusapnya pelan. Ya, Eunha duduk di sebelah Daniel, dan Daniel memang pernah menyatakan cinta pada Jihoon—yang tentu saja ia tolak—.

..

..

..

Lonceng bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Jihoon dengan malas mengumpulkan semua barangnya. Tak berniat mengambil beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal di meja aslinya. Melihat bagaimana Soonyoung tertawa bersama Eunha sudah sangat membuat hatinya sakit. Jadi dia lebih baik menghindarinya.

Dia hendak melangkah keluar, tapi—"—Jihoon, bisa bantu aku membereskan UKS? Sebentar saja."

Itu Seungcheol, tiba – tiba memanggil Jihoon. Jihoon melirik ke arah Eunha dan Soonyoung yang sedang tertawa – tertawa ria(feat. Seokmin dan Seungkwan). Lalu menatap Seungcheol lagi dan mengangguk kecil. Seungcheol terlihat sangat senang, dia langsung menarik tangan Jihoon keluar kelas, dan mereka lalu berjalan ke UKS. Jihoon menyerit aneh, kenapa Seungcheol serasa sangat semangat seperti ini?  
"Kau mengajakku ke UKS untuk menemanimu menemui Jeonghan, ya?" Tanya Jihoon saat mereka sudah hampir sampai pada UKS.

Seungcheol terlihat tertawa aneh, "Tidak, Jeonghan sudah pulang duluan tadi."

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam UKS, Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat UKS yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Padahal saat jam terakhir tadi, dia sempat lewat di depan UKS dan Jihoon sangat yakin bahwa tadi UKS tidak berantakan sama sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa berantakan sekali seperti ini, sih?" Gumam Jihoon yang dibalas kekehan Seungcheol. Duh, kenapa Seungcheol jadi aneh begitu, sih?

"Kau kenapa? Apa Jeonghan menerima mu sebagai pacarnya?"

Ucapan Jihoon langsung membuat Seungcheol melunturkan senyumnya. Dia lalu mendecih kecil sebelum ikut membantu Jihoon membersihkan UKS yang memang sudah seperti kandang ayam ini.

"Tadi kau menangis?"

Jihoon menatap Seungcheol sebentar. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Sekelas melihatnya."

Jihoon tersenyum miris sebelum memasukkan bantal UKS pada sarung bantalnya. UKS nya ini lumayan besar, 6 x 7 meter. Jadi Jihoon bisa langsung menyimpulkan, bahwa merapikan UKS ini akan memakan waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Soonyoung?"

"Bukan cuma Soonyoung."

"Alasan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti."

Seungcheol menatap nya sebentar sebelum mengusap kepala Jihoon. "Jangan terlalu dibawa ke hati."

Jihoon tertawa kecil, "Semoga aku bisa"

 _ **Drrt... Drrt...**_

"Bentar Ji, seseorang menelponku." Ucap Seungcheol sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya. Seungcheol meminta izin untuk keluar UKS yang langsung ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jihoon. Jihoon lalu kembali membersihkan UKS sambil tetap memikirkan bagaimana perilaku Seokmin dan Soonyoung padanya. Huh, memikirkannya lagi hanya membuatnya semakin sakit, tapi kenapa dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?

Dia lalu tersenyum tipis saat melihat semuanya hampir beres. Yang terakhir akan dia lakukan adalah menyapu. Dia hendak mengambil sapu saat tiba – tiba Seungcheol masuk,

"Sudah siap?"

Jihoon mengangguk kecil, "Tidak perlu di sapu, Ji. Lebih baik kau mengambil tas lalu pulang. Besok aku yang akan menyapunya."

Jihoon lalu menganggukkan kecil kepalanya. Dia melihat ke arah jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa saat ini sudah pukul setengah 5.

"Ayo, Ji.." Ucap Seungcheol lalu berjalan mendahului Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk lalu berjalan di belakang Seungcheol.

 **Jihoon P.o.V**

Apakah Soonyoung sudah pulang? Atau dia masih berduaan dengan Eunha di atas sana?

Aku dan Seungcheol sedang berjalan di lorong tangga yang akan menghubungkanku pada kelasku. Entah kenapa aku berharap bahwa Soonyoung sudah pulang.

Aku tersenyum kecil—yang tentu terlihat menyedihkan—saat mengingat bagaimana perkataan Soonyoung tadi. Aku hanya parasit di mata Soonyoung, dan aku sangat sakit saat mendengar nya tadi.

"—NEO TTAEMUNE NAN IJE EOJJEONA!."

Aku mendelik karena terkejut pada Seungcheol. Apa – apaan Seungcheol ini? Bernyanyi dengan tiba – tiba dengan suara sangat kencang? Aku mendecak kecil sebelum menyenggol lengannya dengan lenganku. "Apa – apaan sih, Cheol! Kau mengejutkanku!"

Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku sangat suka dengan lagu nya, hehehe.. Maafkan aku."

Aku hanya bergumam membalas perkataannya. Aku sudah menapakkan kakiku pada tangga paling atas, kepalaku menunduk, tak ingin mendapati Soonyoung dengan Eunha yang mungkin saja masih berada di kelas, Lalu aku menapakkan kakiku masuk ke kelas, aku—

"—Saengil chukka hamnida!

Saengil chukka hamnida!

Saranghaneun uri Jihoonie

Saengil chukka hamnida!"

Aku membalakkan mataku. Dengan tiba – tiba suara itu terdengar dengan sangat keras, dengan Seungcheol yang terus – terusan mendorong ku ke depan karena aku seperti terdiam mematung di depan pintu kelas. Aku menatap kue tart yang berada tepat di depanku. Lalu menatap wajah orang yang memegang kue nya. Itu Soonyoung. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku. Matanya menatap tepat ke mataku. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sebelah Soonyoung, sontak aku mengulas senyuman lebar saat melihat Seokmin dengan cengiran khasnya, lalu ke kiri lagi, semakin lebar senyumanku saat mendapati Seungkwan dengan balon di tangannya.

Aku melihat ke segala arah, ku dapati wajah ceria Eunha, Jisoo, dan beberapa temanku yang lain.

Aku langsung menjatuhkan air mataku, aku kembali menatap wajah Soonyoung. Dia tetap tertawa melihat wajahku yang seperti orang linglung,

"Oh ayolah Ji! Tiup lilinnya! Aku ingin memakan kue nya!"

Aku terkekeh kecil saat Seungcheol berucap seperti itu, dengan cepat aku langsung meniup lilin itu hingga sepercik api diatasnya lenyap. Semua temanku bersorak kencang. Seungkwan langsung berlari memelukku, "Maafkan aku tadi berlaku seperti itu." Ucapnya tepat di telingaku. Aku tertawa sebelum membalas pelukannya. Lalu melepasnya saat Seungkwan juga berniat melepasnya.

Aku melihat Seokmin yang kini sedang menyodorkanku sebuah paper bag, aku menyeritkan alisku, tapi bibirku tak berhenti tersenyum. Aku langsung memeluk Seokmin kilas lalu berjinjit demi mengusak kepalanya. Seokmin menyengir kecil, "Kami berhasil, kan?"

Aku mendecih kecil sebelum menonjok perut Seokmin main – main, "Aku tidak suka hal yang seperti itu, tolong jangan lakukan lagi!"

Seokmin tertawa keras, dia langsung merangkul ku lalu mengusak – usak kepalaku keras, yang sungguh membuatku kesal lalu melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ah Jihoon pendek, itu dari kami bertiga. Maaf jika lama, dan umm Ji.. Sebenarnya, kami tidak melupakan ulang tahun mu. Kami hanya berpura – pura. Kami mencari – cari hadiah yang pas, dan itu ada di situs belanja online. Ya kami langsung memesannya, dan kami sedikit terkejut saat tau pengirimannya di tunda. Jadi, saat kau ulang tahun, kami bingung. Jika kami hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, kami takut kau akan kecewa. Jadi ya kami berpura – pura melupakannya saja, supaya terlihat natural. Dan, maafkan aku jika tadi perkataanku kelewatan."

Aku tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar penjelasan Seokmin, lalu aku mengacungkan jempolku. Yang langsung mengundang tawa Seokmin muncul.

Aku tertawa saat melihat Seungkwan dan Seungcheol sudah memakan dua potong kue. Saat aku melihat mereka, aku tiba – tiba dipeluk oleh Eunha. Sedikit terkejut dan canggung, tapi aku tetap membalas pelukannya. "Maaf seperti tadi, aku juga merasa bahwa rencana mereka berlebihan, tapi karena juga ingin membuatnya menangis, aku langsung setuju."

Aku mendecih kecil sebelum ikut tertawa dengan Eunha. Eunha lalu berpamitan pulang. Setelah Eunha pulang, aku langsung ikut memakan kue ulang tahunku. Sedikit senang saat melihat kue coklat tiramisu di depanku. Ini memang rasa kesukaanku.

Aku lalu memakan sepotong, lalu tersenyum saat merasa bagaimana selai tiramisu itu meleleh di mulutku. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Soonyoung sedang menatapku. Tatapannya begitu lembut hingga membuatku sedikit sesak.

"M – Mau?"

Soonyoung terlihat menggeleng, "Tidak, aku membelinya untukmu."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung, membuat Soonyoung tertawa kecil.

 **Jihoon P.o.V ends.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah puas memakan kue ulang tahun Jihoon. Beberapa dari mereka pulang—tentu saja setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan maaf—. Seokmin pulang bersama Jisoo, sedangkan Seungkwan sudah pulang duluan tadi begitu mendapat panggilan dari ibunya.

Kini tinggal Soonyoung dan Jihoon di dalam kelas. Jihoon sedang sibuk membereskan krim kue yang belepotan di meja.

"Jihoon.."

"Heum?"

"Langsung pulang?"

Jihoon mengangguk kecil sebelum membuang tisu yang tadi dikumpulkannya. Saat dia berbalik, dia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Soonyoung berada di depannya.

"Pulang bersama?"

"Bawa motor memangnya?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Aku bawa."

Jihoon lalu mengangguk kecil sebelum mengambil tasnya. Dia sudah akan melangkah duluan, tapi Soonyoung malah menggenggam tangannya. Membuatnya terdiam dan menatap punggung Soonyoung yang berada di depannya, mendahuluinya berjalan.

Jihoon tiba – tiba terdiam. Menghentikan langkahnya. Tentu saja juga membuat Soonyoung terhenti. Soonyoung lalu berbalik, demi menatap wajah Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon berembun, tapi dia tetap menatap ke dalam mata Soonyoung. "Aku benci diperlakukan seperti tadi."

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya, dia tetap diam, membiarkan Jihoon melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku benci saat kalian menjauhiku. Aku tidak suka kalian perlakukan begini— _hiks._ Tolong jangan lakukan lagi. Itu benar – benar membuatku sed—" **—GREPP!**

Soonyoung langsung menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat dengan tangan kanan di kepala Jihoon sementara tangan kirinya melingkar ke pinggang Jihoon. Jihoon langsung mengisak keras, tangannya yang terlipat ia biarkan tetap di depan dada Soonyoung.

"Maafkan aku."

Jihoon semakin mengeras isakannya. Membuat Soonyoung tentu saja mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Jihoon merasa jantungnya akan copot. Dia dengan perlahan menghentikan isakannya. Membuat Soonyoung sedikit tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Soonyoung langsung menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon, dengan ibu jarinya, ia mengapus bekas air mata Jihoon.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku lagi." Jihoon berujar dengan kedua pipi masih ditangkup Soonyoung.

"Uhum.."

"Jangan marah denganku karena hal sepele."

"Uhum.."

"Jangan berucap sarkas begitu lagi padaku."

Kali ini Soonyoung tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil. "Tidak akan lagi. Aku tidak akan mengacuhkanmu, marah, ataupun berkata kasar. Yang tadi adalah yang terakhir."

Jihoon kini ikut tersenyum, membuat Soonyoung seketika merasa gemas dan membawa Jihoon kembali dalam pelukannya.

"U – Umm, Soonyoung.."

"Heum?"

"CCTV.."

Soonyoung tertawa kecil, dia lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada CCTV yang ada di ujung kelas, membuat Jihoon kesal dan langsung mendorong tubuh Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana nanti jika kita di panggil Kepsek?"

"Kepsek tidak akan melihatnya. Ini sudah sangat lewat jam pulang dan beliau sudah pulang. Palingan, teman sekelas yang melihatnya."

Jihoon mengulum senyum. Teman – temannya memang sangat menyukai bagaimana interaksi mereka berdua di kelas. Makanya mereka seringkali mengendap – endap ke ruang guru, mengoprasikan komputer salah satu staff dan menyimpan rekman CCTV kelasnya. Lalu mengcrop part dimana Soonyoung dan Jihoon kedapatan bersama dan disimpan ke dalam HP masing – masing.

Dasar shipper gila.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Ucap Jihoon sambil menarik tangan Soonyoung keluar kelas, membuat Soonyoung tertawa kecil dan langsung merangkul Jihoon di bahunya. Dengan telapak tangan yang ia letakkan tepat di atas kepala Jihoon.

"Omong – omong, kau jaket baru, ya?" Ucap Jihoon saat melihat Soonyoung memakai jaket biru dongker. Heum, warna kesukaan Jihoon.

"Keren?"

Jihoon mengangguk,

"Orang nya?"

Jihoon mendecih kecil, membuat Soonyoung tertawa kecil dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jihoon.

.

.

.

"Jihoon, tadi ada paket. Ibu belum membukanya."

Jihoon mengangguk. 'Itu pasti paket Soonyoung' pikirnya.

Ia lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu, dimana paket itu terletak. Lalu membawanya ke kamarnya. Saat di kamarnya, ia menyeritkan dahi nya aneh, dia membaca tulisan itu dengan seksama. "Happy birthday, Jihoon jelek."

"Happy birthday?" Jihoon bergumam, karena kepalang bingung, ia langsung membuka bingkisan itu dengan kasar.

Dia lalu menemukan plastik bening dengan sebuah kain di dalamnya. Biru dongker, itu yang bisa disimpulkan Jihoon. Dia menatap sebuah kartu merah muda kecil yang tertempel disana.

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun Jihoon.**_

 _ **Aku membelikanmu ini karena aku tau kau sedang mengincar hoodie ini—  
Selalu dipakai, ya? Ini sudah musim hujan, jadi kau harus tetap memakainya.  
Ah, aku juga membeli satu untukku sendiri. Hanya saja aku membeli jaket. Couple? Hahaha. Umm.. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?**_

Jihoon tersenyum senang, dia langsung membuka plastik bening itu, lalu melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat bagaimana bagus nya hoodie pemberian Soonyoung.

Dia langsung memfoto hadiah Soonyoung—beserta kartu nya—dan langsung mengirimkannya pada Soonyoung.

 **Lee Jihoon** **sent a photo**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Paket sudah ku terima. Aku akan membawanya besok—seperti perkataanmu—**

Jihoon lalu mengetikkan pesan lagi sebelum mengirimnya pada Soonyoung. Setelahnya, dia meletakkan hoodie itu di samping tempat tidurnya, sebelum membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang.

.

.

.

 **Lee Jihoon** **sent a photo**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Paket sudah ku terima. Aku akan membawanya besok—seperti perkataanmu—**

Dia tersenyum kecil mendapat pesan dari Jihoon, dia sudah akan men _lock_ ponsel nya tapi ada sebuah pesan masuk lagi,

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Btw, aku tidak keberatan.**

 **Terimakasih, sipit.**

 **Me loves you.**

Dia—si sipit—terdiam seketika, jantungnya kembali menggila.

"Ah mungkin karena aku memberinya hadiah." Ucapnya tak mau ambil pusing.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Hayo siapa yg kobam sama sunhun wkwk eojjeona keren bgt njer**

 **Jadi ternyata gw dikerjain sm tmn2 gw, sama doi juga. Dan ini bener – bener kejadian sama gw. Gw ditipu wkwk tapi manis. Gw bner2 berantem cm masalah kelompok, dn bener2 gw itu pengurus pmr makanya gw yg disuruh ngeperbaiki uks wkwk.**

 **Dan waw bgt kan si doi ngasih jaket, padahal kan ya dia itu ga pernah ngasih cewe hadiah wkwk. Makanya gw rada nyesel gt kmrn marahin mereka, ternyata mereka udh nginget dr jauh hari, mereka pesen jam tangan gt dr olsop beda negara, dan nunggunya itu ternyata lama wkakakak**

 **Btw gw dah jujur sama doi wkwk, jadi siap2 mungkin 6 atau 7 chapter lagi, ff ini bakal abis wkakaa**

 **Dan tolong dong, habis baca di review wkwk seneng bgt gw serius kalo dpt review.**


	4. How Soonyoung Comfort Her

**Title**

 **Less than Couple**

 **Pair**

 **SoonHoon**

 **Warning**

 **/fluffy ends/**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kenapa si pendek itu?"

Seokmin bertanya pada pemuda dengan ponsel di tangannya. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan _game_ nya. Sepertinya dia mempunyai waktu yang sangat menyenangkan sampai pemuda itu bahkan tidak menanggapinya.

Seokmin melirik lagi ke arah seseorang yang duduk di belakang si pemuda yang sedang bermain _game_ itu. Surai _soft pink_ nya terlihat lumayan berantakan dan wajahnya sepenuhnya tenggelam di gumpalan _hoodie_ tepat di depan wajah si _pink_ tadi.

Tak mau menanggapi, Seokmin mengedikkan bahu nya kilas sebelum medudukkan bokongnya pada kursi di samping Pemuda yang seeding nge- _game_ itu. Melirik sebentar layar ponsel yang sedang menampilkan beberapa istana dan benteng di _kaca_ itu.

"Lagi meng- _attack?"_

Seokmin menyeletuk pada laki-laki yang sibuk mengolah ponselnya itu. Laki-laki itu malah hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergelak lincah di atas layar _iPhone 7_ miliknya itu.

"Soonyoung? Sudah siap tugas Kimia?"

Laki-laki yang tadinya sibuk bermain _game_ itu mem- _pause_ kan sebentar game kesayangannya itu. Mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat siapa yang baru saja bertanya tadi.

"Belum.." Soonyoung menjawab setelah melihat wajah Seungkwan. Tangannya mengancang-ngancang mengambil ponselnya yang sempat terabaikan itu. Ngomong-ngomong, setelah beberapa hari berlibur, pipi Seungkwan semakin tebal saja.

"Tidak berniat mengerjakannya?"

Soonyoung berhenti sebentar sekali lagi, dia mengedikkan bahunya asal.

"Aku akan mencoba mengerjakannya bersamanya nanti.."

Soonyoung melirik seseorang yang masih setia menenggelamkan kepalanya itu di gumpalan _hoodie_ nya. Lalu kembali memainkan game nya. Tanpa memerdulikan tampang bingung Seungkwan.

 **oOo**

Soonyoung merenggangkan tangannya. Ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di laci meja nya dengan posisi panas. Ya, Soonyoung baru saja menyelesaikan game nya. Memperoleh kemenangan tentu saja.

Soonyoung mengubah posisinya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding yang awalnya ada di samping kanannya. Tempat duduknya memang berada di samping jendela yang langsung mengarah pada lapangan basket sekolahnya.

Matanya melirik ke samping kirinya, menatap pemuda dengan surai _pink_ nya yang kini masih saja setia menenggelamkan wajah di _hoodie_ nya itu.

"Jihoon-ah.."

"…"

"Jihoon-ah.."

"…"

"Pendek.."

Berhasil, Laki-laki dengan rambut merah muda nya itu menangkat kepalanya dan menatap sepenuhnya ke Soonyoung.

Tapi, bukan mendapat tatapan kesal atau ucapan protes yang melengking, Soonyoung malah bingung, Mata yang biasa memandang tajam itu malah kini sedikit bengkak dan sembab.

Menangis?

"Kau tidur jam berapa semalam?"

Tapi tidak, Soonyoung tidak akan memberikan perhatian semudah itu untuk ditangkap. Dia lebih suka yang terselubung.

Jihoon hanya menatapnya sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada gumpalan kainnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Jihoon mengacungkan kedua tangannya dan membuka jarinya sebanyak 9.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa masih mengantuk?"

Jihoon menggeleng di tengah gumpalan nya itu. Tentu saja Soonyoung tau, kalau Jihoon sebelumnya menangis.

Soonyoung menggigit pipi dalamnya. Rasanya sedikit aneh jika dia tak menjalani pagi tanpa decakan kesal Jihoon ataupun pukulan Jihoon pada bahu nya.

Dan memang pada dasarnya, Soonyoung adalah seorang yang iseng. Maka dia menggunakan tangannya dan menempatkannya pada leher Jihoon yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Dan berhasil, kini Jihoon menggelepar karena merasa sangat geli dengan apa yang baru dilakukan Soonyoung. Dia terlonjak dan langsung menghempaskan tangan Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung! Ish!"

Soonyoung mengulum senyum tulusnya, melihat wajah kesal Jihoon membuatnya lebih tenang daripada mendapati wajah Jihoon yang sangat sembab tadi.

"Sudah siap Kimia? Sebentar lagi _Songsaenim_ akan masuk dan mengumpul tugasnya."

 _Yeoja_ bersurai pink itu menggeleng kecil sambil kembali menidurkan sisi pelipis kirinya pada gumpalan kain yang ia peluk itu. "Belum, bagaimana dengan mu?"

Soonyoung menjawabnya dengan gelengan, tangannya lalu mengambil dua buah buku dengan satu alat tulis. Ia meletakkannya ke atas meja Jihoon lalu mengubah posisi duduknya hingga kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan _yeoja_ yang masih betah memejamkan matanya itu.

"Ayo kerja sama. Jika tugas kita belum siap dan jika _songsaenim_ tiba – tiba datang, kita akan kena hukuman." Ucap Soonyoung rendah sambil membuka halaman yang menjadi tugas mereka.

Ada 15 soal terpampang yang topiknya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah isomer. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Soonyoung bisa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri, tapi dia lebih senang bertukar pikiran dengan Lee Jihoon. Bertukar pikiran atau memang hanya ingin melihat wajahnya? Entahlah.

Jihoon mulai memperbaiki posisi duduknya hingga kini ia sudah duduk dengan tegap sambil meneliti setiap soal yang disaji kan Soonyoung. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius, alisnya mengkerut sesekalii. Soonyoung hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"...Aku mendapat jawaban yang nomor 3. Ah Soon, kita bagi tugas saja, bagaimana? Kau yang genap, lalu aku yang ganjil. Otte?"

Soonyoung mengangguk kecil sambil merampas pulpen hitamnya. "Call.."

 **oOo**

Soonyoung merenggangkan kedua lengannya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan 7 soal dengan berbagai macam jenis kesukaran. Tapi itu bukan menjadi kendala bagi seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Dia mengikuti bimbingan belajar dan soal – soal seperti ini, sudah sangat sering ditemui nya di post test. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang masih saja berkutat di depannya. Gadis ini sangat pintar bagi Soonyoung.

Soonyoung adalah peringkat ke dua di kelasnya dan peringkat ke 3 di paralel sekolahnya. Dan peringkat itu ia dapatkan tentu saja karena bimbingan belajarnya. Tapi gadis di depannya ini, selalu dapat membuat Soonyoung terkagum. Dia tidak mengikuti bimbingan belajar apapun tapi dia bahkan selalu bisa menandingi Soonyoung dalam bidang akademik. Dia cerdas, dia dapat mengerjakan seluruh tugas dengan waktu yang lumayan cepat tanpa rumus cepat ala – ala bimbingan belajar—yang tentu saja Soonyoung gunakan—. Daya ingatnya jika disangkut pautkan dengan pelajaran sungguh tiada lawan, tapi untuk hal sepele, Jihoon bisa saja menjadi pelupa.

Contohnya ya sekarang ini..

"Soonyoung, jangan main – main. Dimana kaca mataku? Cepat kembalikan!"

Soonyoung tersenyum geli mendengar sekaligus melihat raut kesal Jihoon. "Kenapa bertanya kepada ku? Bukankah kau dari tadi memakainya?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku memang tadi memakainya dan tiba – tiba hilang. Oh ayolah Soon, aku sedang sangat bersemangat menjawab soal – soal sialan ini. Berhenti bermain – main dan kembalikan kaca—eh?"

Mata Jihoon mengerjap bingung dibalik kaca itu. Dia menatap bingung pada Soonyoung yang kini sudah terkekeh. Ya, Soonyoung baru saja menyentuh sesuatu diatas kepalanya dan **—boom** kaca mata itu kini sudah kembali bertengger di hidung Jihoon.

Jihoon langsung mendecak, bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau dia tadi meletakkan kaca matanya di atas kepalanya? Dasar pelupa!

"J – Jangan tertawa! Ti – Tidak lucu, tau!"

"Aku tidak tertawa karena kebodohanmu, kok. Aku tertawa karena melihat _aegyo_ Eunha disana. Lihatlah dia menggunakan _cheeseburger aegyo_ dengan sangat lucu." Bohong Soonyoung. Mendengar nama 'Eunha' tentu saja langsung membuat Jihoon kesal. 3 hari lalu Eunha baru saja membuat pasal dengannya—walaupun itu ide Soonyoung—. Jihoon hanya melirik Soonyoung datar dan mulai kembali mengerjakan soal – soalnya yang tertinggal. Membiarkan Soonyoung tersenyum lucu sambil menahan gemas.

Melihat Jihoon kesal adalah kesukaan bagi Soonyoung. Menggoda Jihoon adalah suatu hal yang wajib dilakukan Soonyoung. Maka dari itu dia langsung menggunakan jarinya untuk mencubit kilas hidung mancung Jihoon.

Benar dugaannya, Jihoon langsung menatapnya tepat ke mata Soonyoung dengan tatapan—"Kau ingin mati, ya?"—kira – kira begitu. Soonyoung hanya memasang senyum menyebalkannya yang langsung membuat Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan kembali fokus pada soal kimianya.

Jihoon kembali mengerjakan soal nya, kini tersisa 1 soal lagi. Tapi tangan Soonyoung kembali mengganggunya dengan menjepit kedua pipi Jihoon ke dalam hingga kini bibirnya terhimpit seperti bibir ikan. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung kesal dan langsung menghempaskan tangan Soonyoung. "Soonyoung, berhenti lah bermain – main! Aku sedang serius!"

"Ow? Jihoon sedang serius? Wah, seriusin aku juga dong, Jihoonie.." Manja Soonyoung dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari Jihoon. Hanya jitakan main – main. Soonyoung hanya tertawa kecil sementara Jihoon kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kejahilan Soonyoung kembali naik ke permukaan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya guna menangkup pipi kiri Jihoon. Lalu dengan segera dia menguyel – uyelnya. Membuat Jihoon menatap Soonyoung jengah dan langsung menepis tangan Soonyoung ke atas meja, lalu dengan sigap menahan tangan Soonyoung untuk tetap berada disana sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menulis jawabannya.

Soonyoung tersenyum halus, dengan lembut, ia membalikkan posisi tangan mereka hingga kini telapak tangannya berada di atas punggung tangan Jihoon, setelahnya ia menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang mungil. Dia bukannya tidak tahu ada semburat merah tiba – tiba muncul di kedua pipi Jihoon yang manis. Dia tidak pernah merasa canggung pada Jihoon, meskipun dia sudah semi tahu bagaimana perasaan Jihoon padanya. Perasaannya pada Jihoon? Hm, hanya dia dan Tuhan lah yang tau

"Huh, akhirnya sudah selesai." Gumam Jihoon sambil menulis beberapa kesimpulan di bawahnya. Soonyoung menatap mata sembab Jihoon yang tak menatapnya itu sebelum mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Ada apa?"

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya bingung, dia menatap Soonyoung yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara. "Heum? Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa menangis?"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil, "Darimana kau tahu? Kalau aku baru saja menangis?"

Soonyoung berdiri dan mengambil posisi di samping Jihoon. Tangan kanan Jihoon ia genggam dengan tangan kirinya, "Matamu membengkak. Ayolah tidak usah mengeles. Sesuatu terjadi? Kau jarang sekali menangis akhir – akhir ini dan jika kau menangis maka ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi. _Mind to share_?"

Jihoon tertawa kecil dan langsung mengusap matanya dengan tangan yang tidak digenggam Soonyoung. "Apakah masih membengkak?"

"Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ceritakan padaku."

Jihoon menghela nafasnya, "Hanya masalah keluarga. Seperti biasa, ibuku terlalu memanjakan kakakku hingga ia melupakan diri ku. Semalam dia membelikan Yoongi banyak baju baru, dan ponsel baru tentunya. Tapi sedikit pun aku tidak dibelikan."

Soonyoung hanya diam, matanya terfokus pada mata Jihoon yang sudah bergetar – getar menahan _liquid_ yang hendak meluncur jatuh. Soonyoung menghela nafasnya dan langsung membawa Jihoon ke pelukannya. Membiarkan Jihoon mengeluarkan tangisnya dan di redam oleh dada bidang Soonyoung.

"Jangan membenci kakak dan ibu mu. Mungkin saja dia mempunyai alasan?"

Jihoon hanya menanggapinya dengan tangisan yang kian menjadi. Soonyoung semakin menenggelamkan wajah Jihoon pada dadanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Jihoon. Dia tidak suka melihat Jihoon menangis. Rasanya hatinya remuk. Dia tahu, beberapa temannya kini sudah gila memotretnya dari belakang. Dia hanya akan membiarkannya kali ini.

Soonyoung semakin lamat mengusap punggung Jihoon, sesekali tangannya yang lain bergerak mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan halus. Hingga tangannya yang berada di punggung Jihoon merasakan sesuatu seperti kaitan yang membuat kejahilan Soonyoung muncul lagi.

"Jihoon – ah, aku senang akhirnya kau sudah memakai Bra."

— **PUK!** "Soonyoung! Ish!"

Soonyoung hanya tertawa keras walaupun dadanya di pukuli brutal oleh Jihoon. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil tetap tertawa sementara Jihoon memekik kesal.

Mereka masih tetap berpelukan. Jihoon tetap betah dalam kungkungan Soonyoung sementara Soonyoung pun masih nyaman memeluk tubuh kecil nan mungil milik Jihoon.

"Nanti, kita pulang bersama, ya?"

Jihoon memasang raut berpikirnya, tangannya jahil mengusili perut Soonyoung yang buntal. Tatapannya tetap terkunci pada tatapan dalam Soonyoung yang menusuk masuk se dalam – dalamnya. "Umm.."

"Oh ayolah berhenti bermain – main. Aku tau kau akan mengiyakan ku."

Jihoon tertawa kecil dan langsung mendusel – dusel kan kepalanya pada dada Soonyoung yang membuat Soonyoung tertawa geli sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jihoon.

Jadi, apakah salah jika Jihoon berharap lebih pada Soonyoung jika Soonyoung memperlakukannya begini?

 **oOo**

 **ooooooooo**

 **A/N**

 **Makasih yg udah nyempetin waktunya buat ngereview ff abal – abal ini.. Aku sangat menghargai kalian.**


End file.
